


makoto naegi lovemail

by aishiteArtemis



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, He deserves EVERYTHING, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So yes, We Just Love Each Other, bc i know how annoying it is to come across a story, but its not written yet, i just think its neat, i like makoto a lot, im also a massive multishipper, im not putting all the tags i plan yet, letter writing, that has your favourite ship tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiteArtemis/pseuds/aishiteArtemis
Summary: a collection of letters sent to makoto by his classmates.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Everyone, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	makoto naegi lovemail

**Author's Note:**

> i am a multishipper and i love makoto very much. what could possibly go wrong ?
> 
> quick note that i'm using these as a bit of a warmup when i'm writing so they might not be the world's best quality. nevertheless i'm still pretty proud of them and i hope you'll enjoy reading them as much as i enjoy writing them ! actually, that's cheesy, never mind, haha.
> 
> this is also something of an outlet for my handwriting headcanons, too. enjoy that, i guess, haha.

**[a plain white envelope, a5. inside is a sheet of plain pale blue paper, folded once, with the sender's address printed in the top righthand corner. the rest of the letter, however, is handwritten. it is written neatly in plain black ink, the script upright and fluid. despite the lack of guidelines on the page, the lines of text are perfectly straight.]**

_Dear Naegi-kun,_

_I don't expect you've ever been sent a letter this way, as a method of correspondence. I hear it's not so common among you commoners. What an honour to be sent one from Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Affluent Progeny, is it not? Indeed, I must admit, I am not usually one to send personal letters myself. I suppose you must be some kind of exception. However, you shouldn't be letting that get to your head. Not that I'd particularly expect it to. Others, perhaps, but you..._

_You're a strange man, Naegi. Measuring your success in companions and dreams like an insipid child, rather than more easily counted measures such as wealth or status. I suppose I must say that this is somewhat interesting to me. How on earth do you function? You seem so very happy with the little you have. It's very strange to me._

_Now, don't think this is me waving my privilege at you. On the contrary, as I told you, none of this was simply given to me. I had to fight for it. So it confuses me how you can be so uninterested in what I have worked so hard to attain. You're quite an oddity, in fact. I thought all the commoners were as determined to rise in power as I used to be, but it seems I am mistaken._

_You're something of a thorn in my side, often, but I must admit that you aren't entirely intolerable. Somehow, you're so painfully average that your personality traits actually begin to stand out more than that of your more extravagant peers. I suppose you possess some degree of intelligence, besides, and I have to admit your determination is admirable, even when that determination is used to hang around me like a bad smell._

_I suppose that part isn't quite as bad as I express it, in fact. Make no mistake, Fukawa is unwelcome (the reasoning for which I would rather not go into, so I shall not deign to. This is my letter, after all.) However, perhaps I may have become accustom to your company in particular. A bizarre notion, but it seems it has come to pass. You are awkward and stumble over your words, most unprofessional, but I suppose I enjoy the time we spend together. Obviously not as much as I enjoy time alone, working on growing my business, but rather more than time spent with my other classmates. You're somehow irritating and unobtrusive at the same time. Perhaps it's that you respect that I do not enjoy the meaningless conversation your peers attempt to make with me._

_I have been searching for some ulterior motive of yours for quite some time, and it frustrates and interests me in equal measure that I have found none. You don't seem to want anything from me (if you do, you're doing a positively terrible job of getting it), you don't particularly care for my status or money, you don't even try to intrude too much. Granted, you sometimes overstep, but if I say to stop, you do, rather than probing like one in search of information would. It's... somewhat refreshing. I could, of course, use force to have my wishes heard, but I don't need to._

_In conclusion, I feel rather different when in your presence than that of anyone else's. I suppose you're... nice, as you might say. I feel like my spirits are somehow lifted, even if all you have done is sit there while I attend to business. It's very strange that the mere presence of one perfectly average boy could affect the likes of me, but this has been evidenced._ _Perhaps, we could go out for a coffee, later this week? I have a few things I would like to discuss. There's a place down the street which makes an acceptable brew. Let me know quickly, I don't particularly like to wait._

_Regards,_

_Byakuya Togami_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been spending all my free time events on togami, please help me, haha. i think it's partly because *staring at his trauma* lol same
> 
> anyway, i really like naegami, as you can see. next up we have my comfort rarepair, naeouma. you can request pairings, by the way ! only requirement is it's not gross/illegal and includes our boy makoto.


End file.
